A ce moment-là il était vraiment heureux
by Naluu-Fairy-Tail
Summary: Petite suite au précédent OS "Il n'est jamais trop tard pour dire je t'aime", cette fois plus axé sur la relation Natsu Lucy. Attention le début contient un petit lemon :)


Une voix rauque, des gémissements profonds, des respirations saccadées, les grincements d'un lit sur le parquet. C'est tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre dans une pièce d'un appartement de Magnolia.

Le soleil était couché depuis bien longtemps et seuls quelques rayons de lune qui filtraient à travers les volets permettaient de voir deux silhouettes bien distinctes. L'une était allongée de tout son long sur le lit, ses cheveux roses en piques collés à l'oreiller tandis que l'autre la chevauchait au niveau de l'entre-jambes.

Ses cheveux dorés se balançaient sur son dos au rythme des vas et viens qu'elle faisait et sa poitrine pointait fièrement vers le jeune homme qui avec sa main s'amusait à titiller l'un des boutons rosés. L'autre caressait délicatement la cuisse de sa partenaire en remontant parfois jusqu'à sa taille et l'aidait dans ses mouvements de pressions qu'exerçait le bassin de la jeune fille sur lui.

Cette dernière avait ses mains collées contre le torse de son amant comme pour prendre appuie et ne pas s'effondrer sous la puissance de leur action. Leurs ébats étaient enflammés. La blonde se déhanchait furieusement sentant le plaisir monter en elle de plus en plus et alors que l'orgasme était arrivé en elle, ses jambes se mirent à trembler violemment ainsi qu'à dégouliner de sueur. Ses bras ne pouvaient plus la retenir, c'était tellement puissant qu'elle s'effondra sur le torse chaud et musclé de l'homme qui lui avait donné tant de plaisir.

Elle essayait de reprendre difficilement son souffle, faire l'amour avec un dragon slayer n'était pas de tout repos mais pourtant elle adorait ça. À cette pensée elle sourit et ferma les yeux pendant que deux bras forts l'entourèrent, s'amusant à tracer de petits cercles sur son dos nu. Elle releva la tête, permettant ainsi à des lèvres chaudes de se poser plus facilement sur les siennes dans un échange amoureux. Leur baiser se fit plus langoureux alors que leurs langues se touchaient et se caressaient mutuellement.

Le jeune homme la bascula sur le dos pour entamer un deuxième round mais des bruits dans le couloir les firent se stopper. Ils soupirèrent ensemble et se détachèrent l'un de l'autre pour retrouver rapidement leurs vêtements. La belle attrapa sa nuisette noire et le rose enfila un jogging faisant office de pyjama. Les bruits de pas repassèrent devant leur chambre, ils n'eurent pas le temps de se remettre sous les couvertures que la porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant entrevoir une petite fille serrant très fortement sa peluche rose en forme de lapin contre elle. Voyant le rose assit sur le rebord du lit elle s'approcha et posa sa frêle petite main sur son genou.

«– Papa ?

– Oui mon ange ? Répondit-il avec une voix chaleureuse.

– Il y a un monstre dans ma chambre, j-j'ai peur… Expliqua-t-elle, d'une petite voix effrayée.

– Happy ne l'a pas chassé ?

– Il n'est pas là , je l'ai cherché partout même dans la cuisine mais il a disparu! Papa? Tu crois que le monstre a mangé Tonton Happy?»

Le jeune père ne put réprimer un petit rire tout en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait ressembler à sa mère, toujours à s'imaginer des monstres, des scénarios improbables! Néanmoins c'est surement pour cela qu'il les aimait autant.

Leur fille était un vrai mélange d'eux deux, elle avait la peau légèrement plus claire que son père, ses yeux avaient une couleur entre le marron et le vert sans jamais vouloir tendre pour un côté. Ces cheveux d'un rose pale avaient quelques reflets blonds qui la rendaient presque féerique. Quand elle souriait on pouvait voir les mêmes canines que son père mais pourtant elle avait l'intelligence de sa mère.

«– Ne t'inquiète pas, Happy ne se serait pas laissé avoir si facilement. Tu sais quoi ? J'vais régler son compte à cette bête et après j'irais le chercher d'accord ?»

La petite fille secoua la tête en signe d'approbation et en guise de remerciement déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il la reposa à terre et se retourna vers sa compagne qu'il embrassa tout en chuchotant _"Je reviens attends-moi " ._ Il prit la main de sa fille et quitta la pièce. S'approchant de la chambre de la petite rosée, elle se colla à sa jambe se cachant même derrière pour se protéger ce qui fit de nouveau son père.

 _Tellement adorable. Pensa-t-il._

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre qui grinça à ce mouvement. Natsu observa la pièce. Un petit lit de princesse était collé au mur tandis que plusieurs jouets trainaient encore sur le sol. Il y avait aussi un petit bureau rose et une commode dans la pièce mais pas la moindre trace d'un quelconque ennemi. Il demanda à sa fille où il était, elle répondit simplement en montrant du doigt la fenêtre et par la même occasion une ombre qui se dessinait sur le mur. Alors c'était ça qui lui faisait peur ? Des branches de l'arbre en face de la fenêtre bougeaient au gré du vent et formaient une sorte d'être effrayant ayant de grandes dents acérées.

Il s'approcha, ouvrit les volets sous les yeux de sa fille émerveillée d'avoir un papa si courageux partit au combat. Elle pouvait voir sur le mur l'ombre de son père qui frappait le monstre mais elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait fait juste que couper les tiges qui donnaient sur sa chambre. Il revint vers elle, comme après une grande bataille, il adorait se faire passer pour un héros devant sa fillette car dans ces moments-là ses yeux brillaient de mille feux de joie. Il la prit dans ses bras et la plaça dans ses couvertures. Il s'assit, lui caressa la tête avant de déposer un petit bisou sur le haut de son front.

«–Tu peux dormir tranquille, j'ai fait fuir le monstre et il ne reviendra pas de sitôt ! Rendors-toi maintenant.

– Merci papa… Elle commençait déjà à fermer les yeux. Je t'aime…

– Moi aussi ma puce, fais de beaux rêves. »

Il la borda délicatement et sortit sans faire de une question lui vint en tête : mais où était bien passé Happy ? D'habitude il dormait avec elle et s'était très rare qui soit séparé d'elle. Natsu alla dans la cuisine, fouilla le frigo, les placards cherchant dans chaque pièce mais ne le trouva pas. Il était peut-être parti rejoindre Charuru, Natsu haussa les épaules et repartit voir sa bien-aimée. Seulement, alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte une idée germa dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas cherché que dans une seule pièce…

Natsu fit demi-tour et avança silencieusement vers une salle tout au bout du couloir. Il tourna la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Même dans le noir on pouvait discerner au milieu de la pièce un couffin, Natsu s'y approcha sans bruit et regarda à l'intérieur.

Un petit chat bleu dormait paisiblement tandis qu'un petit bébé à la chevelure d'un rose éclatant le serrait tout contre lui. Un tableau attendrissant qui ne manqua pas de faire à nouveau sourire le rose, le sourire de quelqu'un qui contemplait le bonheur de sa vie, un sourire tendre, protecteur, empli de sentiments.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils qui, celui-ci, sentant quelque chose sur la tête se mit à bouger. Il attrapa un doigt à son père avec sa petite main et le serra alors que ses pieds dans son adorable grenouillère rouge se soulevèrent et retombèrent vivement sur le matelas du berceau. C'était ça le plaisir d'un père, regarder son enfant dormir tout en tenant sa petite main de bébé. Il le contempla un long moment avant de sentir de bras fins venir l'encercler et une tête se poser contre son épaule. Le parfum de pêche s'échappant des cheveux de sa compagne le berçait agréablement.

Elle aussi contemplait le fruit de leur amour d'un regard tendre. Elle resserra plus fort sa prise pendant que Natsu se retournait et l'enlaçait à son tour, déposant dans un même temps un baiser sur le haut de son front. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille " _allé viens Natsu, allons nous coucher_." Elle lui prit la main et le guida jusqu'à leur chambre.

Sortant de la salle de bain privative. Lucy vint s'allonger près de son époux la tête reposant sur son torse et se mit à soupirer, avant de prononcer le plus sérieusement possible :

«– Natsu, le prochain enfant qu'on a, t'as intérêt à me faire une petite fille blonde comme moi.

– Jalouse que les p'tits aient ma couleur de cheveux? S'amusa-t-il en lui ébouriffant sa chevelure.

– Rigole pas! C'est frustrant de voir une petite troupe de clones Natsu alors que moi je suis la seule blonde ! Alors si tu veux pas dormir sur le canapé pour le restant de tes jours t'as intérêt à me faire une tête blonde.

– C'est des menaces ? Souriait-il de plus en plus.

– Ca se pourrait bien !»

Sans rien ajouter de plus et voulant la punir il passa sa tête sous les couvertures, les mains attrapant les hanches de son épouse. Celle-ci gloussa doucement le laissant continuer. Il embrassa son ventre par-dessus la nuisette caressa de ses mains la culotte qu'elle avait remis. Natsu se fit plus entreprenant, remontant ainsi le tissu alors qu'il allait enlever le fin sous-vêtement. Cependant des bruits de pas se fit à nouveau entendre. Il gémit de frustration pendant qui remontait à la surface.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau laissant cette fois entrevoir leur fille accompagnée du chat qui volait tenant par la queue un bébé qui tapait dans ses mains à la vue de ses parents.

«– Maman, Papa? On peut dormir avec vous cette nuit ?»

Les deux parents se regardèrent amusés, avant que Lucy ne se redresse les bras tendus vers eux, en signe d'approbation. La petite rosée se jeta sur le lit faisant un rapide câlin à sa mère avant de se nicher au creux des bras de son père. La blonde prit son garçon dans ses bras le serrant amoureusement pendant que le petit chat bleu se nicha au milieu de sa famille.

Lucy avait près d'elle son fils qui tenait la patte gauche d'Happy, sa patte droite était également tenue par la petite fille qui était collée contre le torse chaud de son père ne se lassant pas de regarder sa femme d'une façon langoureuse plein de sous entendu. Surement pour signifier que la partie n'était pas fini et qu'ils reprendraient ça très vite.

Doucement leurs paupières se fermèrent. Mais avant tout une dernière fois le couple se regarda, Lucy mima avec ses lèvres trois petits mots que Natsu adorait le plus au monde.

 _ **Je t'aime**_

Qu'avait-il de plus beau que ça ? Avec trois simples mots on pouvait illuminer toute une vie, faisant oublier les malheurs du passé. Non plus jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans cette douce phrase murmurée par son âme-sœur. Et plus jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans cette famille que lui avait donnée la blonde. Dans un énième sourire il mima lui aussi un simple " je t'aime " Il n'y avait rien de plus beau que ce tableau qu'il avait devant ses yeux. Sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir fut qu'à ce moment-là il était vraiment heureux.


End file.
